Talk:Emperor Kisu
Level 24 Adelbern > Level 20 Kisu. Just saying. — Stabber ✍ 12:05, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :I have all of his talk as screenshots. I'll write it all here soon. I so love my Tengu Mask! --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 12:09, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::Gaah. I just realized I should do this for the Mad King too. I have all of his talk screencapped. Btw: Kisu is cooerl than Adelbern. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 12:34, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::Has anyone noticed that Kisu and ... well ... all the Canthan emperors shown look suspiciously like Q from Star Trek? RavynousHunter 19:07, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Profession? Going by his dance (Image:Dancing Kisu.jpg), I'd say he was a warrior primary. However, he wields a communing staff. W/Rt? 141.151.181.135 09:28, 29 May 2006 (CDT) :According to GUild Wars Japan he's a Ritualist. Personally, I'd consider just put down "Emperor" as his profession though, he never fights in the game anyways d-: -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:30, 29 May 2006 (CDT) ::I'd agree he's a ritualist by lore. He's supposed to be the only one "capable" of communing with the spirits at Tahnnakai Temple. I removed anon. edit that he uses Ether feast. Would like proof. ::As far as the dance, the priest in the Zos Shivros Channel mission does the warrior dance too and there is no question that he is a monk. That is definitely not proof. --Karlos 22:36, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :: ill get togher a team and check his skills. it shouldn't be to hard. Blah, I was going to change it to Mesmer instead, based on teh skill he used, but Barek beat me to reverting the article, so I'll discuss it here instead. Skill vs manual lore, which one do we want to go by? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:41, 9 July 2006 (CDT) :I like the suggestion above to use profession "Emperor". As an NPC that never fights, it's really not important anyway to me. And as ArenaNet seems to have used a cross-profession mix when creating him (dance vs. skills, vs. lore), a unique profession name seems warranted. --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:45, 9 July 2006 (CDT) From Guild Wars Factions Official Guidebook, page 12: :Since first "ascendant emperor", all emperors have been required—by family tradition if not actual law—to practice in at least two of the heroic professions. Today, Kisu is the 31st Canthan emperor, but is also the 20th ascendant emperor. From Guild Wars Factions Official Guidebook, page 8: :''Chang Hai: 1st Ascendant Emperor, 11th actual emperor; a Warrior Monk whose exploits still provide popular reading for historians and the masses alike.'' Ritualist/Mesmer, then? -- Dashface 08:03, 17 August 2006 (CDT) Add more I think you should add more for Emperor Kisu's profile, all that is there is his conversation on The Day of The Tengu (I pre-ordered mine and it came a week late o.O) Because if you look at the manual there is about 2 paragraph's about him. By the way, I checked my Manual, Kisu is a ritualist. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Link4009 (talk • ) June 16, 2006. :I'll add more when he shows up on the last day of the Dragon Festival. He will give a new speech which I will ofcourse document. But I know you didn't mean that and I agree, someone please add stuff from the manual. (I can do it later if no one else does) -- 00:05, 1 July 2006 (CDT) ::Yup, in the Guild Wars Factions manual, page 28, it lists him as a Ritualist. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:09, 9 July 2006 (CDT) Staves I noticed that Kisu has various sets of staves.. Worth a closer look? :All NPCs do — Skuld 10:54, 4 July 2006 (CDT) Clone Glitching He keeps showing up in Shing Jea when he shouldn't be there, and there are often 4-5 copies of him. I've seen this in multiple zones. Dragon Festival I have his complete dialogue from the Festval screencapped. I'll upload it here as soon as I have time. -- 16:51, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :I thik they should belong to the respective special event articles. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:03, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::I'll put it here a d you can move them wherever you want. -- 02:34, 6 July 2006 (CDT) Gandara? Should it really say that he is in Gandara in the Locations section? Sure, he's in there in the preview, but does that actually count? :Well maybe because you won't expect him there.. it might ;) -- (talk) Tomoko 13:03, 16 July 2007 (CDT) ::I thought something looked odd. can someone post a screenshot of Kisu in Gandara? otherwise i will get rid of it, unless someone else beats me to it.